absence makes the heart grow fonderor forgetful?
by lady-in-denial
Summary: Tsurara is going away for 2 days but she didn't tell her precious master where she's going. Why does it feel like something is going to change after those two days?


Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago

Hello! The characters may seem a little bit OOC so please forgive me for that. Anyways, have fun reading my story. :)

* * *

It was supposed to be a typical Thursday morning for our dear Sandaime. Yes, it was supposed to be. His faithful attendant who was always there by his side did not wake him up. It was a good thing that he does not always depend on her, knowing that she has a lot of chores to do and that she may forget to wake him up. He tried to forget about it and he proceeded to eat his breakfast knowing that he would see her soon. After all, they are going to school together with Ao.

"Okaa-san, thanks for the meal." He said smiling warmly at his mother.

"It was nothing Rikuo. You'd better hurry up or you'll be late for school." She reminded her son with a smile.

"Hai, okaa-san."

* * *

When he reached the gate, he saw Aotabo and smiled at him.

"Good morning Ao!" he greeted him

"Good morning to you too, Rikuo-sama."

"Have you seen Tsurara? I haven't seen her all morning."

Ao scratched the back of his head and said, "I saw her a while ago, Rikuo-sama. She was carrying a lot of laundry."

"I knew it." Rikuo said chuckling to himself.

"Why Rikuo-sama? Don't tell me that she forgot to wake you up?"

"Eh? Yyeaahh. Sort of." Now it's his turn to scratch his head.

"That yuki onna. What does she think she's doing? Forgetting to wake up Rikuo-sama. I—"

"Ao, it's fine. She probably has a good reason anyway." Rikuo said, trying to appease the fuming yokai.

"Are you sure, Rikuo-sama? It wouldn't hurt to scold her, you know. "

"Yeah, I am certain". Rikuo told the blue monk.

Suddenly, they heard hurried steps.

"Rikuo-sama!" The girl that they were talking about finally decided to appear.

"Yuki onna, you idiot, why did you forget to wake up Rikuo-sama?" Ao obviously forgot his conversation with the Third commander ago and started scolding the poor yuki onna.

"Eh?! Ri-rikuo-sama! I'm terribly sorry. I have been a trouble again. I am so sorry." The blue-haired girl said while crying comical tears.

"It's fine Tsurara, I know that you have a lot of things to do so it's alright." Rikuo assured his most faithful servant.

"But aren't you forgetting that we have school today? Come on, let's go." He said.

"Uhhmm, Master, I won't be coming to school today. I only came here to give you your lunch. Here." Smiling weakly, she handed them their lunch boxes. "I have some things to do so I decided to skip school today."

"But aren't we going to have a long weekend since we won't have school tomorrow? Why don't you do those things on those 3 days? "Rikuo inquired. It wasn't like Tsurara at all. Usually, she'd jump at any chance to be by his side in order to protect him but now, well, she's actually letting the opportunity pass.

"Uhh,I'll tell you later Rikuo-sama. You have to go now if you don't want to be late." She said pushing Ao and Rikuo outside the gate.

"Alright then, let's go Ao."

"Yes, Rikuo-sama."

"Take care of Rikuo-sama, Ao!" Tsurara shouted waving at them.

"Alright! Let's get to work." She said to herself. The Yuki onna then started to do her household chores. After all, she'll be gone for 2 days. She has to make up for those two days. She can't just dump all her work to the others.

* * *

As Rikuo was going home, he was immersed in his thoughts. His whole day passed like how it should except that there was something missing. Rikuo thought that maybe the absence of a certain Yuki Onna is the reason. After all, her presence in his life is always so noticeable. She'd always cling onto him whenever there's an opportunity. Her voice is always a pleasant sound to hear. She'd always worry about his safety and forget hers. Her smile which always seemed so bright and full of happiness is always there to cheer him up. Her eyes which are always so bright and full of trust are always there to remind him about his strength. Rikuo was in such deep thought that he failed to realize that he has already reached his house.

The Nura-gumi has always been so lively. There are always a lot of Yokai running around everywhere. Everyone was so happy. He smiled. This place never seems to change. But it seemed like there was one thing missing. He couldn't see his favourite Yuki-Onna running around while doing some chores.

_Maybe, she's resting now. After all, she seemed to be doing a lot of chores these past few days._ He thought.

The quarter yokai then decided to go to his room, change his clothes and do his homework. Even though he'd be having 3 days off, it'd be a wise decision to finish his homework already so he can enjoy the 3 day vacation.

* * *

"Rikuo-sama! It's already time for dinner!" The cheerful voice outside his room told him.

"Hai, I'm coming, Tsurara."

He opened the door and saw his faithful attendant. He smiled at her.

"Where have you been?"He inquired.

"Uhhh, I've been doing some chores Rikuo-sama." She replied.

"Haven't you been doing quite a lot of chores, Tsurara?"

"Uhh... uhm.. uhh." Poor Yuki-onna. She seemed to have forgotten her ability to speak.

"Tsurara?"

"Uhm, the food will get cold, Rikuo-sama. We need to hurry!" and with that she dashed to the dining area while holding her dear Rikuo-sama's hand.

* * *

Tsurara vanished right after dragging her master to the dining area. Rikuo wasn't able to ask her questions because of that. Right after the dinner, he turned into his Yokai form and so he went out to sit at his favorite Sakura Tree. Looking at the moon while immersed in his thoughts, a little voice below him dragged him back to reality.

"Uhm, Rikuo-sama?"

Fidgeting. Nervous. Flustered. These words are not enough to describe the look that the yokai he's looking at has.

"What is it, Tsurara?" the low voice replied.

"A-ano.. Rikuo-sama, can I talk to you?"* fidget* *fidget.*

"Well, you're already talking to me right now, you know." he answered. Clearly, he is amused by the antics of the Yuki-onna.

"Ah! Right. Right." more fidgeting

"Tsurara, is it something about why are too busy these days?"

"Hai, Rikuo-sama. I'd like to ask for your permission to go somewhere for 2 days."

Blue orbs stared at red orbs for what seemed like an eternity. The Master of all spirits finally smiled and said,

"Sure."

Beaming at his master the Yuki Onna said, "Thank you Rikuo-sama!"

Tsurara was about to leave when Rikuo decided to go down the tree and spoke to her..

"Tsurara, what are you going to do in those 2 days?"

Looking at him, she avoided the question by smiling, "Uhh, I'm sorry Rikuo-sama, but I have to go and pack my things since I'll be leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" a bewildered look is seen on this handsome yokai's face.

"Hai, Anyways, I must go, Rikuo-sama. Goodbye." and with that she left her precious Rikuo-sama to his thoughts.

_What was so important that she had to leave tonight? She didn't even tell him what she was going to do. _


End file.
